Rukifellth
Rukifellth ist ein Weltraumpirat und einer der Hauptbösewichte aus dem Spiel Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. Zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Lilith bereiste er das Universum, um verborgene Schätze zu entdecken. Biografie Eines Tages erkundeten Rukifellth und Lilith den Planeten Kaos, in der Hoffnung auf wertvolle Schätze zu stoßen. Rukifellth fand den Celestial-Stein und berührte ihn. Dadurch hat er unwissentlich den Dämon Sthertoth befreit, der in diesem Stein gefangen war. Danach hat Sthertoth die komplette Kontrolle über Rukifellth erlangt. In diesem Zustand hat er die Elemental Knights einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, woraufhin diese zu den "Astral Knights" wurden und anschließend für den von Sthertoth besessenen Rukifellth arbeiten. Einige Zeit später, nachdem sie alle besiegt wurden, wird Bulzeeb (Regulus) von Rukifellth getötet, da er merkte, dass er von ihm betrogen wurde. Bomberman kämpfte gegen Rukifellth und besiegte ihn. Danach offenbart Rukifellth, dass er Bomberman und die Astral Knights dazu benutzt hat, um an alle Elementalsteine ranzukommen. Anschließend verwandelt er sich mit ihrer Hilfe in Sthertoth. Ereignisse im Happy End Nach Bombermans Sieg über Sthertoth, vereint sich die Gottheit Mihaele mit diesem und verwandelt sich so wieder in den Angel of Light and Shadow. Nachdem auch dieser gegen Bomberman eine Niederlage einstecken musste, wurde Rukifellth von Sthertoth's Kontrolle befreit und alle Astral Knights wurden wieder als Elemental Knights ins Leben zurückgeholt. Ereignisse im Bad Ending Wenn Mihaele Bomberman mit der Attacke "Bludgeoning Blow" besiegt oder man nicht im Besitz aller Elementalsteine ist, bekommt man ein alternatives Ending zu sehen, nachdem man Sthertoth besiegt hat. Nachdem dessen Chaos-Form erledigt wurde, wird Rukifellth kurz von seiner Kontrolle befreit. Anschließend kehrt Sthertoth zurück und Rukifellth wird während dieses Vorgangs getötet. Auch Lilith überlebt nicht, nachdem Warship Noah am Ende von Sthertoth zerstört wird. Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Es wird angedeutet, dass Rukifellth und Lilith ein Paar sind, was Bomberman und Pommy etwas eifersüchtig macht. Besiegt man Molok vor Zhael, dann erfährt man von dieser, dass sie Lilith töten will. Sie ist zwar nicht ihre Erzfeindin, will aber nicht, dass eine andere Frau Rukifellth's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Dadurch, und anhand der Szenen am Happy End, wird angedeutet, dass Zhael auch Gefühle für ihn hegt, als Zoniha Zhael fragt, ob diese eifersüchtig auf Lilith sei. Im Kampf Rukifellth verfügt über vier Attacken. Drei davon richten normalen Schaden an, während eine für den sofortigen K.O. sorgt. Attacken *'Chaos Blade:' Erschafft ein lilafarbenes Schwert aus Energie, dass von der Decke fällt. Es ist einfach abzuwehren, wenn Bomberman in Bewegung bleibt. *'Blood Sword:' Erzeugt eine Klinge aus Energie, die aus dem Boden heraussticht. Auch diesem Angriff kann man leicht ausweichen, Bomberman in Bewegung bleibt. *'Speed Strike:' Er schnellt auf Bomberman zu und greift mit seinem Schwert an. Man kann Rukifellth austricksen, indem man ihn während dieses Angriffs in die Explosion einer vorher platzierte Bombe laufen lässt. Dadurch kann man ihm gezielt Schaden zufügen. *'Dark Victory:' Eine typische K.O.-Attacke. Anders als bei den anderen Bossen setzt Rukifellth diese Attacke zufällig ein, und nicht erst wenn er wenig Lebensenergie besitzt. Strategie Man kann Rukifellth nicht paralysieren, wenn man ihn mit einer gekickten oder großen Bombe trifft. Er ist selbst auch in der Lage Bomben zu kicken. Eisbomben sind gegen ihn sehr wirkungsvoll, da sie nicht wie Navarm-Bomben oder Lichtbomben zahlenmäßig begrenzt sind. Der beste Weg, um Rukifellth Schaden zuzufügen ist es, ihm Bomben entgegenzukicken oder sie in seiner Nähe zu platzieren. Wenn er auf Bomberman zurast, während er Attacken wie "Speed Strike" oder "Dark Victory" einsetzt, sollte man eine Bombe ablegen und anschließend weglaufen. Dadurch gerät Rukifellth in die Explosion und nimmt Schaden. Bilder Rukifellth2 2.png en:Rukifellth Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bosse aus Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Kategorie:Charakter aus Bomberman 64: The Second Attack